Batman: El Mundo sin Superman
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Superman se ha ido. Agobiado por la culpa luego de matar a su contrapartida maligna de otra Tierra, el Hombre de Acero dejó nuestro mundo aparentemente, para siempre. ¿Quién defenderá a Metrópolis en su ausencia? Sólo Batman. El Caballero de la Noche se muda a Metrópolis y se prepara para el desafío más grande de su vida: enfrentar al maligno Lex Luthor.
**BATMAN: EL MUNDO SIN SUPERMAN**

 **(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

 **INTRODUCCIÓN**

Agobiado por la culpa de haber tenido que matar a su doble oscuro de una Tierra alternativa, Superman decide exiliarse en el espacio. A bordo de una nave construida por Michael Holt –Mr. Terrific–, el Hombre de Acero parte hacia lo desconocido tras su tan ansiada esperanza de redención y, quizás, una búsqueda de respuestas personales a su existencia…

Tras él, deja a todo un mundo pendiente de su retorno y un corazón –el de Lois Lane– roto. Los años pasan y el Ultimo Hijo de Krypton no regresa; muchas son las voces de descontento y desconcierto que se alzan ante este hecho y, finalmente, varios se atreven a afirmar en voz alta algo que probablemente sea verdad: _Superman se ha ido para no volver jamás_.

Ante tamaña perspectiva desoladora –y, pese a los esfuerzos en su momento de Supergirl y Superboy– Metrópolis se hunde en el más absoluto caos de delincuencia y crimen. Todo parece estar perdido para la antigua y orgullosa "Ciudad del Mañana", pero entonces la ayuda llega de muy cerca. De la vecina Gotham, un vengador enmascarado se hace presente para impartir justicia: Batman, el Señor de la Noche.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1**

 **AIRES DE CAMBIO**

Para Bruce Wayne, la vida tuvo un antes y un después de aquella noche de 1979 en la que salió del cine con sus padres. Habían ido a ver una vieja película del Zorro y recordaba que el niño que fue en aquel entonces había quedado fascinado por el justiciero enmascarado, a tal punto que le dijo a su padre que, cuando fuese grande, quería ser como él…

-La semana pasada querías ser John Carter – replicó su madre, en tono gentil y cariñoso – Y antes de eso, Sherlock Holmes.

-Holmes me gusta más – había dicho su padre, sonriendo – Es un pensador de primer orden.

Bruce recordaba haber protestado, alegando que el Zorro era más genial y que llevaba un bonito disfraz negro, capa y espada, y que no vacilaba a la hora de impartir justicia contra los malos.

-No se puede hacer justicia a golpes de espada, hijo – había insistido su padre, con cierta vehemencia. La familia rumbeó hacia un callejón para acortar camino – Así no funcionan las cosas…

Como se ha dicho con anterioridad, la vida para Bruce tuvo un antes y un después de aquella noche invernal del 79. El momento de quiebre, la bisagra que lo cambió todo para siempre ocurrió a partir de ese punto, en ese callejón, cuando el atracador –un vulgar ladrón de cuarta categoría– salió de entre las sombras y mató a balazos limpios –y a sangre fría– a Thomas y Martha Wayne.

La muerte de sus padres destruyó no solo su mundo sino que también, se llevó por delante su inocencia. Bruce creció y dedicó cada segundo de su vida preparándose tanto física como mentalmente para salir a vengarlos. Lo hizo en todos y cada uno de los delincuentes que como Batman, enfrentó y derrotó.

Al iniciarse esta historia, el millonario y único heredero de la fortuna Wayne se hallaba en el interior de su mansión, sentado en un cómodo sofá, leyendo el periódico que Alfred –su fiel mayordomo– le había traído. Lo hacía calentando por un hogar encendido y bien alimentado de leños que ardían bajo un crepitante fuego amarillo.

-Esto no está bien – murmuraba, frunciendo el ceño – No está para nada bien.

-¿Señor? – Alfred, que ahora le traía una bandeja con la cena, lo miró inquisitivamente – ¿Sucede algo malo?

-Bueno, viejo amigo, eso depende – Bruce le enseñó el periódico – Fíjate con atención y dime qué ves.

El anciano inglés observó detenidamente los titulares, antes de volver a hablar con su patrón.

-Lo usual: crímenes, violencia, muerte. La decadencia habitual de este nuevo siglo al desnudo – hizo una pausa – Me imagino que esto supone que Batman va a estar más activo que de costumbre por estas noches.

-Supones bien, Alfred. Pero quiero llamar tu atención a un detalle muy peculiar: _el título del periódico, su encabezado_. Mira cuál es.

El mayordomo inglés leyó y parpadeó, perplejo.

-Es el _Planet_ , señor – dijo.

-Efectivamente – Bruce sonrió, sin alegría – Es el diario de Metrópolis, la ciudad de mi antiguo colega en la Liga de la Justicia, Superman. O lo era, hasta que se subió a esa nave espacial y nos dejó, para no volver nunca más, como dicen algunos. En su ausencia, el sitio se desmoronó como un castillo de naipes. Ahora es una cueva de vicio y corrupción, tal y como Gotham lo era antes del inicio de mis actividades nocturnas.

-Dios mío – Alfred se mostró turbado – Pero, ¿no había superhéroes por allí, ocupando el lugar de Superman? Perdóneme si me equivoco, pero estaba aquella chica rubia… Supergirl, creo que le decían… y ese muchacho, Superboy…

-Kara Zor-El, su prima. Y Conner Kent, que decía venir del futuro – Bruce asintió, mientras se ponía de pie y observaba la noche a través de una ventana – Desgraciadamente, la dupla no duró lo suficiente.

-¿Qué pasó con ellos?

-Kara se enfrentó a la amenaza de unos misteriosos visitantes del espacio y ellos acabaron llevándosela, con destino incierto. Y Superboy murió abatido por una bala de Kryptonita mientras lidiaba con una célula de Intergang que operaba en la clandestinidad, bajo las órdenes de Morgan Edge. Un destino triste y fatal para un chico realmente excepcional – hizo una pausa, ceñudo – Desde entonces, Metrópolis se quedó sin defensores metahumanos locales y en todos estos años, degeneró hasta convertirse en la nueva Gotham City.

Silencio. Alfred volvió a releer el periódico, sintiendo cierto estremecimiento en el alma.

-¿Y entonces, señor? – se animó a preguntar, al fin, mirando a su patrón – ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Bruce se volvió hacia él, muy serio.

-Creo, viejo amigo, que llegó la hora de cambiar radicalmente las cosas – dijo – Es tiempo de que Batman se mude a Metrópolis…

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2**

 **BATMAN SOBRE METROPOLIS**

 **Metrópolis. Tiempo después.**

 **Noche.**

La policía rodeaba el edificio, parapetándose estratégicamente tras sus coches patrulla mientras la Unidad de Crímenes Especiales, con la teniente Maggie Sawyer y el inspector Dan Turpin se desplegaban por la zona, las armas listas y los sentidos alertas al enloquecido francotirador ubicado en la azotea.

-¿Qué tenemos? – le preguntó Sawyer a uno de los policías a cargo del caso.

-Se llama Mick Johnson – le explicó el hombre – 45 años de edad. Divorciado. Desempleado y severamente deprimido.

-Que mal – Turpin frunció el ceño – ¿Y quién no lo está en estos días? Digo, _deprimido_ – suspiró – Esta ciudad ya no es lo que era, Mags. Ya te lo dije: desde que el Súper nos dejó, todo se fue al carajo.

-Creo que no es hora de lamentaciones, Dan. Tenemos un asunto importante en puerta – Sawyer volvió a dirigirse al policía – ¿Antecedentes psiquiátricos?

-Sí. Abuso sexual cuando era niño por parte de su padrastro. Según su doctor, al cual consultamos, este hecho lo volvió un tipo reprimido y angustiado. Hasta ahora…

-Bonito momento eligió este tipo para liberarse – Turpin apretó los puños – ¿Muertos? ¿Heridos?

-Seis. Dos de ellos de los nuestros. Heridas de bala. Están en el hospital.

-¡Cuidado! – gritó alguien y en ese momento, una lluvia de plomo se desató desde las alturas, impactando en mitad de la calle y en la carrocería de los patrulleros, obligando a los policías a resguardarse.

Johnson no paró enseguida de disparar. Con su rifle de asalto AK, barrió todo el sector que tenía a su alcance, esperando darle a alguien más. Mientras apretaba el gatillo gritaba como un desaforado.

Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea homicida que no vio llegar a la figura vestida de negro hasta que, prácticamente, la tuvo encima…

Batman –quien debutaba aquella noche como el nuevo vigilante protector de Metrópolis en ausencia de Superman– llevaba un traje diferente a su antiguo atuendo de Gotham. De un estilo más moderno, el nuevo uniforme del Hombre-Murciélago era un fiel reflejo de los tiempos violentos que corrían, permitiéndole una mejor libertad de movimientos y volviéndolo más atemorizante ante los delincuentes, con la larga capa oscura ondeando tras su ancha espalda.

-¡Mierda! – insultó Johnson, volviéndose hacia él – _¿Qué haces tú aquí?_ ¡Esto no es Gotham! ¡No es tu territorio! ¡No es asunto tuyo!

-Ahora sí – Batman avanzó hacia él – Baja el arma. Ya.

-¡JA! ¡Puede que ahora lleves un traje nuevo, pero si crees que me asustas, te equivocas! – Johnson alzó su AK y le apuntó – _¡Despídete del mundo!_

Abrió fuego. El Señor de la Noche recibió todos y cada uno de los impactos de bala en el pecho y cayó hacia atrás. Para sorpresa del criminal –que lo creía muerto– el encapuchado se levantó y volvió a hacerle frente.

-No puede ser… – Johnson retrocedió – No puede ser…

Pero lo era. Entre las mejoras a su nuevo traje, Batman había agregado un chaleco a prueba de balas construido con un polímero especial; más potente que el kevlar común, más resistente. Sabía que los criminales de Metrópolis no se andarían con chiquitas.

Sin darle oportunidad de volver a usar su arma sobre él, el Caballero de la Noche empujó con violencia a Johnson por el borde del tejado. Con un grito de auténtico pánico, el tirador comenzó a caer en picado hacia el asfalto, ante el estupor de la policía que observaba. A último momento, Batman lo salvó de una muerte segura volando hacia él y atajándolo. Este prodigio sólo había podido conseguirlo gracias a unas botas impulsadas por cohetes, parte de las innovaciones que había colocado en su nuevo traje. Así, depositó al delincuente en mitad de los agentes de la Ley, quienes no perdieron ni un segundo en ponerle las esposas y llevárselo de allí, detenido.

-Eso ha sido… ¡Increíble! – Turpin se acercó al encapuchado, quien observaba, silencioso y envuelto en su capa, el despliegue que se producía a su alrededor – Pero me temo que también, muy arriesgado. Has puesto en peligro la vida de un hombre, amigo. Vas a tener que acompañarnos para responder algunas preguntas…

Batman se limitó a mirarlo, sin hacer nada. En cuanto Maggie Sawyer se juntó con su compañero, se dirigió a ella:

-Dígaselo a todos, teniente. Dígales que hay un nuevo vigilante en la ciudad. Dígales que Batman ha venido a defender a Metrópolis del crimen.

En cuanto dejó caer su mensaje, Batman volvió a activar los cohetes de sus botas y se elevó en el aire, volando hacia el cielo nocturno y recortándose contra la luna llena, como un inmenso murciélago gigante.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3**

 **ENFRENTANDO AL DRAGON EN SU GUARIDA**

Al día siguiente, los medios de comunicación estaban histéricos. Aquella era la noticia del siglo; _"Batman se muda a Metrópolis"_ , decía el titular del _Planet_ , junto con algunas pocas fotos que mostraban al Hombre-Murciélago deteniendo al francotirador, momentos antes de desaparecer de escena volando gracias a los cohetes adheridos a sus botas, un nuevo "gadget" de su arsenal personal alabado por prácticamente todos… todos, menos Lex Luthor.

El calvo empresario multimillonario se hallaba esa mañana en mitad de una importante transacción comercial, sentado frente a otros ejecutivos en un salón de reuniones. Pese a que todo marchaba maravillosamente sobre ruedas para él, la noticia de la mudanza de Batman a su ciudad significaba un evidente trastorno para sus operaciones poco conocidas por la opinión pública. Operaciones que incluían tratos espurios con el bajo mundo criminal de Metrópolis.

En esos círculos, no era ningún secreto que, después de la partida de Superman, Luthor se había beneficiado con creces de su ausencia, enriqueciendo mucho más su ya de por sí cuantiosa fortuna, ya sea por medios legales como por los otros.

-Caballeros… estoy complacido por haber llegado con ustedes al fin de nuestras largas negociaciones – dijo, tratando de dejar de lado las noticias sobre la mudanza de Batman a Metrópolis y concentrarse en el asunto que tenía entre manos – Mi firma en estos contratos me hace acreedor de los bienes y propiedades que Wayne Entrerprises tiene en esta ciudad y los releva de sus puestos, permitiéndole a su patrón allá en Gotham City hacer lo que mejor sabe: esconderse en su bonita mansión y ver cómo decrece su capital día a día – hizo una pausa y sonrió – Mientras me permite a mí hacer lo que mejor sé hacer: _manejar un imperio cada vez más extenso._

-Eso, en todo caso, está por verse – lo interrumpió una voz.

Las miradas de todos se volvieron hacia la entrada al salón. Bruce Wayne en persona estaba allí, en compañía de su fiel mayordomo y con cara de pocos amigos. Iba vestido de forma elegante y moderna, arrancándoles varios suspiros a las damas presentes mientras avanzaba hasta pararse prácticamente al lado de Luthor.

-Oh, vaya. ¡Miren nada más quién está aquí! – lejos de perder la compostura o la calma, Lex sonrió – Hola, Bruce. Hace tiempo que tú y yo no nos veíamos en persona. ¿Qué te trae a nuestra bonita ciudad?

-A decir verdad, muchas cosas – Bruce le devolvió la sonrisa falsa – Una de ellas, es mi intención de mudarme aquí…

-¿De veras? No me digas – Luthor hizo un esfuerzo titánico por mantener el gesto cordial de su rostro. La sonrisa forzada en su cara vaciló – Que hecho tan curioso… Batman, ese justiciero enmascarado de tu ciudad, también parece haber tenido la misma idea que tú. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Gotham City se volvió aburrida o qué?

-Quizás – Bruce, imperturbable, miró a los ejecutivos de su empresa – Por cierto, si mal no recuerdo, nunca di mi permiso para que estas "negociaciones" que están haciendo tuvieran curso. De haber sido así, créanme, lo recordaría – se cruzó de brazos – ¿Brodsky? ¿Phillmore? – mencionó a sus ejecutivos por sus nombres. Los susodichos se encogieron en sus asientos – Desde este momento, están despedidos.

El salón estalló en protestas airadas y murmullos. Bruce ignoró todo aquello y se volvió hacia el pez gordo.

-Lex, debo decirte que tus intentos de apoderarte de mis bienes en Metrópolis rozan lo criminal. Sin embargo, como este negocio ha quedado cancelado, no presentaré cargos contra ti. Al menos, de momento. Yo que tú, andaría de ahora en más con pies de plomo…

-¿Perdón? – Luthor entrecruzó las manos, aparentando calma y sofocando la tormenta que rugía en su interior – ¿Entendí mal o acaso estás amenazándome?

-Puedes tomarlo como mejor te plazca. No es mi problema – Wayne comenzó a marcharse, seguido de su fiel y silencioso Alfred – Esta reunión ha concluido. Buenos días.

En cuanto Bruce se marchó, Lex dejó escapar una imprecación en voz alta. _¡Había sido humillado! ¡Y en su terreno!_ Era más de lo que podía soportar.

Juró que se lo haría pagar caro a ese petulante, fuera como fuera… y por los medios que fueran, ya sean legales… o no.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4**

 **PENTHOUSE EN LAS ALTURAS**

Bruce presionó un interruptor. Las cortinas metálicas de todas las ventanas del penthouse se elevaron al mismo tiempo, dejando pasar la luz del Sol, iluminando un bonito, lujoso y muy bien amueblado apartamento. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, el millonario caminó hacia uno de los vidrios reforzados y observó la panorámica del horizonte lleno de rascacielos de Metrópolis.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó, volviéndose hacia Alfred – ¿Qué opinas?

El mayordomo inglés arrugó la nariz.

-¿Puedo hablar con franqueza, Sr.?

-Desde luego.

-Prefiero la mansión. Este sitio, en la cima de Metrópolis… no sé… Creo que me siento como muy… _expuesto_.

-Relájate, viejo amigo. Está todo calculado. Es parte de la fachada de cara al público – Bruce se dirigió a un mueble-bar. Se sirvió un Whisky – El sitio es perfecto. Geográficamente, está ubicado en el centro de todo y nadie, absolutamente nadie va a sospechar nada del rico _playboy_ que, cansado de la antigua y gris Gotham City, ha decidido mudarse al ático de uno de los rascacielos más importante y lujoso de Metrópolis. Es cuestión de acostumbrarse al nuevo entorno, es todo.

-Sí usted lo dice…

-Lo que me recuerda algo importante – Bruce bebió un trago de Whisky – Tengo una reunión hoy con la gente del _Daily Planet_.

-¿Y eso?

-Negocios. Acabo de comprarlo.

Alfred enarcó una ceja.

-Señor, ¿es conveniente?

-Desde luego. Estaban en muy mala situación financiera. Iban en caída libre y los únicos dispuestos a recibirlos con los brazos abiertos eran la gente de Lexcorp. Al adquirirlos, los he salvado a todos de un destino terrible a manos de Luthor.

-Muy generoso de su parte.

Bruce sonrió, con tristeza.

-Es lo que Clark hubiera querido – dijo – Que cuidara lo que más amaba en este mundo: a su trabajo y a sus amigos.

Silencio. El millonario volvió su mirada hacia el rascacielos del _Planet_. Alfred no se atrevió a interrumpir la contemplación soñadora de su patrón hasta que, sin poderse aguantar, preguntó:

-¿Usted cree que algún día volverá?

-¿Hum?

-El joven Kent. ¿Cree que volverá alguna vez?

Bruce elevó su mirada al cielo, pensativo, antes de responder:

-No lo sé.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 5**

 **CUANDO BRUCE CONOCIÓ A LOIS**

 **Daily Planet.**

 **Al atardecer.**

Bruce se encontraba en la agitada redacción del famoso periódico metropolitano hablando con su editor jefe, Perry White, quién no dejaba de fumar un gran cigarro mientras oía lo que su millonario patrón tenía para decir.

-Sr. White, no puedo decirle cuan honrado me siento de poder seguir contando con usted a bordo de este barco. El _Planet_ no sería lo mismo sin usted…

-Mire, Wayne…

-Llámeme Bruce, se lo ruego. Y tutéeme.

-Está bien. Mira, Bruce… Este periódico ha seguido adelante _siempre_ , en las buenas y en las malas. Sin embargo, tengo que confesarte que casi renuncio en estas últimas 24 horas. ¿Por qué? Es una buena pregunta. La respuesta es que prefería ir a alimentar palomas en la plaza a que trabajar para ese cerdo despreciable de Luthor.

-Entiendo.

-El periódico y esta ciudad han ido de mal a peor desde que Superman nos dejó – White suspiró – Súmale a eso que, casi al mismo tiempo que el Hombre de Acero se fue, también lo hizo el mejor de todos nuestros reporteros.

-¿Se refiere a…?

-Clark Kent – Perry asintió – Según Lois me dijo, se marchaba a cubrir la guerra en Medio Oriente. Nunca volvió, por lo que asumo que lo más probable es que esté muerto.

Bruce no dijo nada. El editor meneó la cabeza.

-Era un buen chico. Algo raro a veces, pero un buen chico. Todos lo extrañamos.

En ese momento, Lois Lane en persona se acercó, uniéndose a la charla.

-Señorita Lane… un placer conocerla, al fin – Bruce sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

-El placer es mío – replicó la joven, también sonriendo – Sé que se ha mudado a Metrópolis. Bienvenido.

-Gracias.

-Es curioso… al mismo tiempo que usted se vino para acá, ese enmascarado de Gotham City también lo ha hecho. Me pregunto: ¿Hay una relación en esto?

" _Chica astuta"_ , pensó Bruce mientras continuaba sonriendo, _"Más vale ir con cuidado con ella. Por algo Clark hablaba maravillas de ella."_

-No lo creo, Srta. Lane. Me parece que es una simple coincidencia. Y muy afortunada, tal vez. Dicen que Metrópolis no está pasando su mejor momento…

-Nadie lo está – confesó Lois, con pesar – Son tiempo difíciles. Para todos.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Perry carraspeó y entonces Lane recordó que tenía trabajo que hacer. Se despidió de su nuevo patrón y se marchó.

-Pobre Lois – se lamentó el editor – Nunca ha vuelto a ser la misma desde que Superman y Clark se fueron, ¿sabes? Creo que, en el fondo, estaba muy metida con los dos. Sentimentalmente, digo.

-Comprendo.

-Pero no hay mal que por bien no venga, como reza el dicho. Después de que Superman se fue, Lois escribió el mejor artículo de todos los tiempos.

White se lo enseñó. Estaba enmarcado en un cuadro colgado sobre la pared de su despacho.

-La hizo ganar un Pulitzer y todo, fíjate cómo son las cosas.

Bruce leyó el titular. Decía lo siguiente: "POR QUÉ EL MUNDO NO NECESITA A SUPERMAN".

-Un artículo muy controvertido, sin duda. Pero supo reflejar la pesadumbre que nos embargó a todos ante la pérdida del gran héroe.

-Ya veo.

-Y ahora, Batman está entre nosotros. Según dijo, vino para ayudarnos. Ese tipo no me gusta ni un comino, pero habrá que ver si está a la altura de las circunstancias. Espero que, por el bien de todos, lo esté.

Bruce evitó hacer cualquier comentario al respecto, pero estuvo de acuerdo en que le esperaban varias noches difíciles por delante.

Esto recién empezaba.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 6**

 **CONFESIONES INESPERADAS**

El Sol había acabado hundiéndose por el horizonte y ya era tarde por la noche cuando Lois Lane salió de la redacción del _Planet_ camino a su hogar. Iba sola y pensativa, mientras atravesaba varias calles. El encuentro de hoy con Bruce Wayne y la charla que habían tenido con Perry atrajo a su mente muchos recuerdos. Fantasmas del pasado, relacionados con Clark, que se negaban a irse…

Tan distraída y concentrada iba, que no se dio cuenta que un coche la seguía hasta que su pasajero –sentado cómodamente en la parte trasera– le dirigió la palabra:

-Lois, querida – dijo Lex Luthor, sonriendo – ¡Que encantadora coincidencia!

La reportera se detuvo y se volvió hacia él. Recién ahí observó que el coche en el que iba el calvo era una enorme limusina negra.

-¿Coincidencia? Lex… vamos. Los dos somos adultos y sabemos que estas cosas nunca pasan. Menos, tratándose de gente como tú.

Luthor rió.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Lo admito: _culpable_. Venía siguiéndote.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Simplemente, invitar a una belleza como tú a dar un paseo hasta su casa. Es todo.

Lois frunció el ceño. Estuvo tentada de mandarlo a la mierda, pero un vistazo a las ya casi desiertas calles metropolitanas le hizo rever sus intenciones primerizas. Acabó aceptando compartir asiento con el tiburón, teniendo presente –eso sí– que si intentaba comérsela, ella podía defenderse sola y plantarle cara.

" _¿Qué te parece eso, Clark?"_ , pensó mientras entraba en el coche de Luthor y se sentaba a su lado, _"Te fuiste, me abandonaste y pese a todo, aun así puedo cuidar de mí misma perfectamente. ¡Dime si eso no es seguir adelante con mi vida!"_

La limusina arrancó y avanzó por la calle. Lois no lo sabía, pero allá arriba en la azotea de un edificio cercano, una figura embozada en un traje oscuro la vigilaba atentamente, cual ángel guardián negro, expectante a todos y cada uno de sus pasos… listo para intervenir, de llegar a ser necesario.

A las dos cuadras de iniciado el viaje, Luthor rompió el silencio entre Lois y él, hablando:

-Pasó mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos frente a frente, ¿verdad?

-Bastante.

-Sí – Lex suspiró – ¿Cómo has estado?

-Sobreviviendo. ¿Y tú?

-Igual.

-Ya. Y con mucha mejor suerte que todos nosotros, sin duda.

-Lois, no tienes por qué ser tan cínica. ¿Acaso soy culpable por sacar ganancias de la ausencia de tu súper-novio? – Lex sonrió.

-Me imagino que no. De hecho, si no hubieras actuado así, no serias el Luthor que todos conocemos.

Silencio. Lois se dio cuenta de que su acompañante la miraba ahora de forma muy seria.

-No tienes idea, ¿verdad? – le preguntó de repente.

-¿De qué?

-De cuanto he cambiado.

-¿De veras? ¿Lo has hecho? – Lois lo observó enarcando una ceja – Perdóname, pero yo sigo viéndote como siempre.

-¿Y eso cómo sería?

-Pues… antes me acusabas de cínica, ¿te acuerdas? Bien. Para mí, el cínico _eres tú_.

-Oh. Ya veo.

-Cínico, manipulador, egoísta, soberbio – Lois lo miró con fuerza – El único sujeto que se ha alegrado con la desaparición de Superman y que ha sabido aprovecharlo. Y no tienes siquiera la decencia de ocultarlo.

La cara de Luthor se mantuvo inexpresiva, hasta que la sonrisa volvió a asomarse a ella. Lois tuvo difícil decidir a qué se debía ese rasgo de humor tan incoherente en él. De hecho, Luthor sólo reía cuando hacía cosas malas. Jamás festejaba hechos buenos y si lo hacía, todo era una farsa, una mentira.

-Lois, Lois… dulce Lois – susurró. Ella se estremeció, incomoda. Se dio cuenta que haberse subido a su coche había sido un grave error. Aun así, trató de disimular la repulsa y el miedo lo mejor que pudo – Lo que te dije es cierto: _cambié_. Más de lo que te imaginas – hizo una pausa – Lo único que sigue igual en mí es la atracción que tengo por ti.

-¿Atracción? Es la primera vez que… te oigo decirme eso.

-Nunca te has dado cuenta, por supuesto. No puedo culparte. Con el "Gran Hombre" en escena, sólo tenías ojos para él. Pero es verdad. Siempre me has gustado, Lois.

-Dios mío… Ok, ya estuvo bien. Para el coche. Seguiré caminando sola a casa, gracias.

Luthor no obedeció. La miró con cierta sorpresa.

-Lois, te estoy hablando en serio – replicó.

-Yo también. Para el coche y déjame bajarme, por favor.

-Pero… ¿Es que no lo ves? _¡El destino nos empuja a estar juntos!_

-Ay, mi Dios. Lo que me faltaba – Lois manoteó la manija de la puerta – ¡Te lo advierto, Lex! ¡O paras el coche y me dejas bajar, o llamo a la policía por el celular!

-Renuncia al _Planet_ y trabaja para mí – Luthor avanzó sobre ella, poniéndole una mano en la pierna – Cásate conmigo. _¡Lois, te amo!_

-¡Suficiente! – la muchacha se volvió hacia él y le plantó un sonoro cachetazo en el rostro – ¡Nunca más me pongas la mano encima! ¿Has oído? _¡Nunca!_ ¡O te meto una denuncia por acoso sexual! _¿Te quedó claro?_

Luthor se llevó una mano a la mejilla y por un momento pareció totalmente vulnerable. Un segundo después, la sonrisa malévola volvía a su rostro, más siniestra que nunca.

-Muy bien, querida. Por el momento, te dejo en paz – dijo, mientras la limusina se detenía en una esquina – Pero serás mía. Tanto si quieres como si no. Es solo cuestión de tiempo y paciencia.

Lois se bajó aprisa del coche… sólo para descubrir que en vez de llegar a su casa, estaba en el Distrito Suicida, el barrio más peligroso de Metrópolis.

-Bye, bye, corazón – Lex cerró la puerta y el auto volvió a ponerse en marcha – Son como 50 cuadras hasta tu casa. ¡Que te diviertas!

Impotente, la periodista muy pronto se vio asediada por un grupo de malvivientes, quienes empezaron a rodearla muy interesados en ella… y no precisamente con _las mejores_ intenciones.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **EL VENGADOR ENMASCARADO**

-Hey. Lindas piernas – dijo uno de los hombres que rodeaban a Lois, acechándola como lobos hambrientos listos para devorarla – Y el resto de ti no está nada mal.

El delincuente sonrió. Sus amigos festejaron la ocurrencia riéndose.

Lois retrocedió. Evaluó la situación: seis malvivientes, en total. Una banda al completo. Si bien ella estudió karate y podía manejar hasta tres adversarios sola, sin necesidad de un caballero blanco –o rojo y azul– que la rescate, seis era un número demasiado difícil. De modo que estaba en aprietos.

Por suerte para ella, un caballero terminó acudiendo a salvarla. Pero no era ni blanco, ni rojo ni azul. Era negro, iba encapuchado y parecía un murciélago gigante con la capa que le colgaba de la espalda.

Ayudado por los cohetes acoplados en sus botas, Batman descendió del cielo, interponiéndose entre la chica y los acosadores, para sorpresa de estos últimos.

-¿Pero qué carajo…? – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir uno de ellos antes de que el pandemónium se desatara.

Lois se hizo para atrás y se pegó contra una pared, observando cómo Batman luchaba contra los delincuentes a puño tendido. Fue un combate breve y feroz, que el Señor de la Noche acabó ganando cómodamente, dejando tras de sí un tendal de cuerpos heridos desparramados por el piso.

El último malviviente en pie intentó escapar. No llegó muy lejos; Batman le cortó el paso y con una facilidad pasmosa lo alzó en el aire, acercando su rostro encapuchado al del otro y susurrándole con su voz gruesa lo siguiente:

-Puedo matarte, ¿sabes? A ti y a todas las sucias sabandijas que infectan esta ciudad. Puedo matarlos a todos fácilmente…

-¡Oh, Dios, oh, Dios! – gimió el delincuente, temblando de puro terror.

-Ve y díselo. Diles a todos – el Hombre-Murciélago lo soltó, tirándolo al piso – Diles a todas las basuras de Metrópolis que Batman ahora manda aquí… y que no voy a ser tan compasivo ni tolerante como Superman lo era. _¡Vete!_

El hombre no necesitó que le repitieran el mensaje. Se incorporó y abandonando a sus compañeros, huyo como alma que persigue el diablo. En cuanto se marchó, el encapuchado se volvió hacia Lois…

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Lane? – le preguntó.

Lois lo observó, mortalmente pálida. Miró a los delincuentes abatidos también. Y entonces halló la fuerza que necesitaba para hablar.

-Admito que su accionar me fascinó, Batman – dijo, en un tono extremadamente gélido – Usted le ha vuelto a dar la sensación a la ciudad de tener otra vez un protector, un héroe que no teme enfrentar a los matones – hizo una pausa. Negó con la cabeza – Pero ahora, verlo en persona y cómo maneja la situación… No. Usted _no es_ un héroe… usted es un animal peligroso.

-Señorita Lane, yo nunca, jamás, he dicho ser un héroe – replicó Batman, imperturbable – ¿Qué hubiera preferido? ¿Qué no hiciera nada? ¿Qué me quedara de brazos cruzados, mientras la violaban y despedazaban? ¿Le hubiera gustado eso?

-No. Usted no entiende. Sus métodos…

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-¡Son violentos! ¡ _Usted_ es violento!

Batman se cruzó de brazos.

-El mundo se ha vuelto violento, Lane. Esta ciudad se ha llenado de violencia. Solo actúo en concordancia con lo que la basura criminal se merece. Ni más ni menos.

-Superman nunca hubiera obrado así…

-Despierte, Lois. _Superman_ _no está aquí_. Se ha ido.

Silencio. Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-Se ha ido – repitió Batman – Y tal vez nunca vuelva.

Lois no supo cómo rebatir eso. El Señor de la Noche le dio la espalda. Activó los cohetes de sus botas y se marchó volando, sin más. Ella se quedó allí, mirándolo irse, sintiendo un vacío enorme en su pecho… un vacío enorme en su alma.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **REFLEXIONES**

"¿A esto hemos llegado? ¿Es esto el tipo de héroe que produce nuestro turbulento mundo actual? ¿Violento, retorcido, cínico? Si es así, que Dios nos ayude… En aquél artículo mío tan famoso –ese con el que gané el Pulitzer– teoricé los motivos de por qué el mundo no necesitaba a Superman. Me equivoqué: en realidad, el mundo NECESITA a Superman. Ahora, más que nunca…"

Lois suspiró. Observó aquellos párrafos escritos en su ordenador y repasó el título del nuevo artículo: "Por qué el mundo necesita a Superman". Sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con inundar sus ojos y extrañó enormemente a Clark. Mucho.

Otro tanto le pasó a Bruce, pero en su caso fue después de leer la nota completa redactada en el periódico, a la mañana siguiente, en la comodidad de su penthouse mientras Alfred le servía el desayuno.

-Noto por su expresión facial que algo lo ha turbado, señor – comentó el inglés.

-Que perspicaz – Bruce sonrió, con amargura – Creo que nuestra buena amiga Lois Lane se ha sacado de la manga otro gran articulo y que ha puesto en el tapete mi controvertido accionar sobre la delincuencia de Metrópolis.

-Pues si me permite decirlo, señor, creo que la joven Lois algo de razón tiene…

-¿Has estado hojeando el periódico de nuevo antes que yo, verdad?

-Sí.

-Ay, Alfred. Eres incorregible. Sin embargo, tienes razón – Bruce dejó de lado el diario – Lois también la tiene. El caso es que yo _no soy_ Superman. No soy un ser de poderes divinos ni nada de eso. Apenas un simple ser humano. Y conozco mejor que nadie los problemas que aquejan al hombre de a pie.

-Pero señor… convendrá conmigo en que la violencia sólo engendra más violencia…

-¿Y qué debo hacer con los delincuentes, entonces? ¿Darles una lección de moral?

-Bueno…

-Vamos, Alfred. Sabes tan bien como yo que eso de nada serviría. El criminal, el asesino, el sádico… el psicópata… están más allá del mero perdón. Yo no trato con chicos que se portan mal; estoy combatiendo al mismísimo Caín, el asesino de su hermano.

-Aun así, hay métodos y métodos para detener una amenaza…

-Alfred, para ti es fácil decir eso. _¡Intenta razonar con el Joker!_ No se puede. A veces –muchas– simplemente no tenemos otras opciones. Vine a esta ciudad a proteger los intereses de mi amigo Clark, pero yo no soy él.

Bruce se sintió amargado. Alfred guardó silencio.

-No soy él – repitió – No soy Superman. Él tuvo suerte. Tuvo unos padres adoptivos que le enseñaron a amar y a ver la vida con otro prisma. Yo tuve que apañármelas solo, como pude.

-Ejem – Alfred carraspeó – Disiento, Sr. Usted nunca estuvo solo del todo. ¿O acaso anda mal de la memoria?

-Es verdad – Bruce sonrió, triste – Te tuve a ti, viejo sabueso inglés. Todavía te tengo conmigo. Y no sé qué habría hecho si no hubieras estado allí.

Alfred también se permitió sonreír, aunque levemente.

-Señor, le pido que reconsidere un poco su accionar como Batman – dijo – No es que diga que tenga que tratar a los criminales con mano de seda, pero tampoco exagere con la violencia. Este ya es un mundo de por sí triste y desolado sin Superman, como para que Batman también se pierda.

-Está bien. Lo tendré en cuenta, viejo amigo.

-¿Lo hará? ¿De verdad?

-Claro.

-Bien.

-Sólo espero que las cosas no se tuerzan – Bruce le echó una ojeada por la ventana al edificio de Lexcorp en el horizonte – y que el pez gordo no me obligue a tener que hacer cosas que no quiero.

-¿Usted cree que…?

-Ese tipo es capaz de cualquier cosa, con tal de obtener lo que quiere. Por si las dudas, voy a intensificar mi observación sobre él. Temo que se traiga algo entre mano. Algo no muy bueno.

* * *

Bruce no lo sabía –no existía forma alguna de que lo supiera– pero en ese instante, la mente de Lex Luthor no pasaba por uno de sus mejores momentos. De hecho, la mejor forma de describir al hombre que se encerró en el baño de su despacho, se quitó el saco y la camisa quedándose con el torso desnudo frente al espejo del lavabo, era "perturbado".

Y aun así, la palabra se quedaba chica.

Lex se miró en el espejo, serio, inexpresivo. Lo hizo por un buen rato, sin hacer nada, como esperando algo. Luego, muy despacio, tomó un set de maquillaje que le había birlado a su secretaria, sacó el lápiz labial y se pintó la boca con él.

Volvió a mirarse en el espejo, pero ahora la inexpresividad fue trocándose en otra cosa. En algo más siniestro, oscuro y retorcido.

Con una mueca de desprecio, Luthor volvió a usar el lápiz labial y se pintarrajeó la boca con violencia, dibujándose una sonrisa exagerada de payaso. Al acabar, se observó… _y se echó a reír_.

El acceso de hilaridad incontrolable acabó con su puño estrellándose contra el vidrio del espejo, haciéndolo añicos. Todo un símbolo del horror y la locura que estaban por venir.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **LOCURA**

Las sospechas de Bruce sobre Luthor tramando algo muy pronto se vieron confirmadas. Bajo el ala protectora de Wayne, el _Planet_ investigó el asunto y descubrió que el multimillonario calvo estaba realmente en cosas turbias.

El asunto era gordo, muy gordo: _contrabando ilegal de armas_. Parecía ser que Lex planeaba hacer acopio de las mismas con fines poco loables. Todas las pistas, todas las pruebas, apuntaban a que el calvo estaba formando un ejército de guerrilleros. La pregunta era: _¿para combatir a quién?_

Pese a no tener la respuesta, el _Planet_ había conseguido obtener todas las pruebas que ligaban a Luthor con estas maniobras ilegales y aquella tarde en concreto antes de desatarse el caos, Perry White sostenía una doble reunión con Lois Lane y Bruce Wayne en su despacho, decidiendo los pasos a seguir…

-Bien, Bruce. Estamos metidos en un buen baile – dijo el editor – Tenemos las pruebas. Sabemos que hay una conexión _directa_ de Luthor con el contrabando de armas. El asunto ahora es: ¿Qué hacemos con esta bomba de relojería a punto de estallar? ¿Publicamos la nota o no?

-Desde luego, Perry. Hay que exponer a este sujeto tal y como es: _un criminal_. La nota se publica.

-¿Qué opinas, Lois?

-El Sr. Wayne es el jefe y no soy de las que se encogen ante estas cosas. Tenemos las pruebas, _usémoslas_. Metamos a ese cerdo tras las rejas.

-Ya has oído a la dama, Perry – Bruce sonrió – Carta blanca.

-Ah. Pues mejor te vas preparando, porque Lex te demandará hasta los calzones por esto, hijo.

El millonario se encogió de hombros.

-Que lo intente. Tengo el armario lleno. De hecho, puede escoger entre bóxer o slips.

La humorada de Bruce quedó trunca al producirse en ese momento una violenta explosión en la redacción del periódico. La puerta del despacho voló en pedazos, arrancada de sus goznes, y Lex Luthor en persona entró en el lugar… salvo que su aspecto era radicalmente diferente.

Venia vestido con una gabardina purpura y debajo de ella usaba un traje del mismo color. Acompañaba el conjunto un chaleco verde y un sombrero de ala ancha sobre su cabeza. Pero lo que más impactó tanto a Perry, como a Bruce y a Lois, fue su cara; la expresión demente de su rostro, acompañada por un maquillaje blanco y los labios pintarrajeados de rojo en una sonrisa burlona de payaso.

-¡Hola, amigos! – los saludó, muy alegre – ¿Qué sucede? _¿Por qué tan serios?_ ¡Anímense! ¡Ya estoy aquí!

-¿Luthor? ¿Qué es esto? – inquirió Bruce, sorprendido. Salvo por la ausencia de cabello teñido de verde, el calvo se veía _exactamente igual_ a su terrible archienemigo payasesco de Gotham City.

-¡Lex Luthor ha muerto, idiota! – lo insultó el otro, riéndose a carcajadas – Murió cuando Superman se marchó. Puedes llamarme… ¡EL JOKER! – se quitó el sombrero a modo de saludo y como un mago o un prestidigitador, sacó de su interior una pistola, apuntando con ella a White y disparando.

-¡Perry! ¡Cuidado! – Bruce saltó hacia el editor y lo empujó, sacándolo de la línea de tiro. Desgraciadamente, la bala chocó contra su hombro y lo atravesó, hiriéndolo. El millonario se desplomó dolorido en el piso.

-¡Bruce! – Lois corrió a asistirlo, pero Lex se interpuso en su camino. Con la sonrisa de payaso demente dibujada en su rostro, la apuntó con su pistola.

-¡Ajá! ¡Entonces, ahora estás tras los pasos de este bufón! – exclamó – Lois, Lois… querida Lois… ¡Que bajo has caído! Vamos, _¡admite que me amas a mí! ¡Admite que estabas con Wayne solo para darme celos!_

-¿Qué? – Lois quedó estupefacta – Luthor, ¿te has vuelto loco? ¡Lo que dices no tienen ningún sentido!

-¿No? _Humm_ – Lex hizo un puchero. Al instante, volvió a sonreír, enseñando los dientes – ¡No-te-creo!

-Oh. ¡Vete al diablo!

Luthor la encañonó en la sien, mientras la abrazaba con fuerza por la espalda. Lois se estremeció.

-Cuida tu lenguaje, dulzura. Eres un modelo a seguir para muchas chicas americanas, ¿sabías? – rió de nuevo – Vamos. Demos un paseo.

Dio un taconazo y unos cohetes adheridos a sus botas se activaron. Igual a los "gadgets" utilizados por Batman para volar, Lex y su prisionera se elevaron en el aire, atravesaron la ventana abierta del despacho y desaparecieron en el horizonte.

Como pudo, Bruce se puso de pie y los observó marcharse. Mientras se tapaba la herida sangrante de su hombro y el sonido de las sirenas de la policía se oía a lo lejos, acercándose, el millonario juró –furioso– que iría tras ese maniático y que rescataría a Lois con vida, costase lo que costase.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 10**

 **MÁS LOCURA**

El viaje por el aire entre Luthor y Lois acabó en la azotea de la torre de Lexcorp. Apenas la soltó, la muchacha buscó una forma de huir de él. Era imposible. Las puertas estaban atrancadas y no existía ninguna salida que no fuera arrojarse al vacío desde la cornisa.

-¿Te gustaron mis botas voladoras? – dijo Luthor, a su espalda. Ella se volvió y lo enfrentó – No solo Batman puede divertirse, haciendo de Superman y atravesando el cielo de mi ciudad, de aquí para allá.

-Lex… Lex… ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás vestido así? ¿Por qué estás disfrazado del Joker?

-¿Es compasión o curiosidad profesional lo tuyo, querida? – una risita - _¡Buah!_ De todos modos, tarde o temprano debías saberlo. Así que te lo contaré.

La sonrisa desapareció del rostro pintado de Luthor. Ahora, serio como estaba y con todo ese maquillaje, quedaba absolutamente bizarro.

-Todo empezó cuando Superman se marchó y no volvió. Contrario a lo que se cree, mi relación con él es más… complicada de lo que parece. Él era mi opuesto, mi adversario, mi objetivo en la vida a vencer. Una meta a conquistar. Todos mis planes en su contra, los esbirros y el esfuerzo monetario que implicaba sostener una lucha contra el Hombre de Acero… cuando él simplemente se fue y nos abandonó, todo eso quedó en la nada. Ya no servía para nada.

Lex hizo una pausa. Miró al horizonte. Caía la noche sobre Metrópolis.

-El hecho, su ausencia, me golpeó. Muy duro – suspiró – Estaba tan deprimido… perdí interés en todo: dinero, poder, no eran nada para mí. No sin él, no si él no estaba allí para enfrentarlo – sonrió, con tristeza – Durante meses, durante la mayor parte de estos años, lo único que hacía era sentarme como una cosa para comer y mirar la tele por horas. Netflix y las maratones de series se convirtieron en mi pan de cada día, con las pausas justas para ir al baño, nada más, y luego volver a hundirme en el sofá.

Hizo otra pausa. Meneó la cabeza.

-El tiempo pasó. Entendí lo que había ocurrido, lo vi con otros ojos. No como _un final_ , sino como _el principio_. Un _nuevo_ principio.

La sonrisa triste volvió a ser una sonrisa salvaje, de auténtica demencia. Lois se estremeció.

-Durante todo este tiempo, he vestido la máscara incomoda de la respetabilidad. En cuanto Batman decidió mudarse a mí ciudad, me hallé pensando en el Joker, su rival número uno. Llegué a obsesionarme con él. La Prensa lo ha defenestrado hasta el cansancio, pero el público lo ama, lo idolatra. _¿Por qué?_ Pues porque es un fiel reflejo de lo que todos llevamos dentro. Esa bestia psicótica y anárquica, capaz de cometer los peores actos y atrocidades, con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. Llegué a admirar al tipo, ¿sabes? A diferencia mía, él no tenía que andar escondiéndose como un respetable filántropo. Cuando ves al Joker, estás viendo realmente a alguien genuino… Sí, está loco. Rematadamente loco. Pero, más allá de la pintura blanca, los labios rojos y el pelo teñido de verde, él es lo que es. Ni más, ni menos.

-…Y entonces, por eso decidiste convertirte en él – completó Lois, sin podérselo creer.

-¡Sí! Al fin estoy listo para cubrir al mundo de sombras. Y Metrópolis es un buen sitio para empezar la fiesta, ¿no crees? – rió – Antes solía ser una ciudad limpia, brillante, decente y amable. Pero ahora, sin Superman… _¡Hasta los edificios reflejan la pudrición del alma de sus habitantes!_ Esta urbe será la piedra angular de mi reino – Luthor agarró a Lois de la mano y la besó con ternura – Y tú, objeto de mi pasión, serás mi dulce reina. A mi lado, siempre, para gobernar sobre la locura, el caos y la muerte que desataré.

Con violencia, Lois retiró su mano.

-¡Estás completamente loco! – le dijo.

-¡Naturalmente! – Luthor rió a carcajadas – ¿No lo estamos un poquito todos?

-Deja ir a la chica. Ya mismo.

Batman había llegado. Impulsado por los cohetes de sus botas, descendió en la azotea y miró al calvo payaso de forma sombría. Todavía le dolía –y mucho– la herida en el hombro, pero aun así seguía en pie, dispuesto a detener a ese demente.

-¡Ah! ¡Al fin! ¡Frente a frente, tú y yo! – Luthor se alejó de Lois y se acercó al Hombre-Murciélago – ¡Un rival digno de mí! ¿O una nueva molestia? Humm… un poco de ambas cosas, tal vez.

-Deja ir a la chica – repitió Batman, imperturbable – No te lo pediré por tercera vez.

-No hace falta. Te oí bien a la primera… Bruce.

Se produjo un súbito silencio. Lois abrió los ojos como platos y observó atentamente al encapotado. _¿Podría ser verdad que él fuera…?_

-¡Vamos! ¡Deja de fingir! Ya todos aquí sabemos quién eres en realidad. ¿El justiciero enmascarado de Gotham City mudándose a Metrópolis al mismo tiempo que el millonario _playboy_ , dueño de una gran fortuna, muchas empresas y recursos? Por favor. Yo no soy idiota. Me veo como el Joker, pero no soy ningún payaso. _¡Batman es Bruce Wayne!_ Siempre lo ha sido. ¡Fue fácil de deducir! – se volvió hacia Lois – Ahí tienes una primicia exclusiva, cariño. Un bombazo para tu periódico… y ahora, voy a darte otro.

Luthor extrajo de sus ropas un control remoto.

-El _Planet_ ha estado investigando mis actividades más recientes: compras de arma ilegales. Teorizaron que estaba organizando un ejército de guerrilleros de alguna clase – meneó la cabeza – Error. A decir verdad, un señuelo falso plantado a propósito. Lo que he adquirido han sido explosivos, muchos explosivos y muy potentes. Los suficientes como para hacer estallar a media Metrópolis con solo presionar este botón.

-¡NO! – Batman saltó sobre él, intentando detenerlo. Pero ya era tarde.

Rascacielos enteros y muchos otros edificios –públicos y privados– explotaron al unísono, tiñendo la noche de humo, fuego y desolación.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 11**

 **JUSTICIA**

Impotente, Batman observó desde la azotea de Lexcorp la devastación, los colosales incendios desatados, mezclados con el lamento de los vivos y las sirenas de la policía, los bomberos y las fuerzas de rescate.

Así como comenzó, la carnicería había terminado. Ya no estallaban más bombas. ¿Para qué, si el daño estaba hecho? La mitad del casco urbano céntrico de Metrópolis yacía en ruinas.

Y Luthor reía. A carcajadas, como el Joker. Reía y reía sin parar.

-¿Puedes oírlos, Bruce? – le dijo – Cientos de ellos, en toda la ciudad… agonizando… sufriendo… ¡Por tu culpa! – la hilaridad de Lex cesó abruptamente. Volvió a ponerse serio – _¡Por tu culpa!_ – repitió, iracundo – ¡No has sido lo suficientemente rápido para detenerme! ¡Con Superman nunca hubiéramos llegado a esto! ¡Él se hubiera movido a supervelocidad, hubiera utilizado su visión de rayos X para descubrir dónde estaban los explosivos y los hubiera desactivado, todo en un parpadeo! – se acercó al Señor de la Noche y lo señaló con un dedo acusador – ¡Es evidente que tú no eres él! _¡No eres él!_ ¡Por más cohetes que utilices para volar por los por aires, no eres él! No eres un héroe, Bruce… apenas un maniático disfrazado.

Batman ya no pudo contenerse más. De buenas a primeras, se encontró dándole golpes de puño a Luthor en pleno rostro sin parar, poseído por una autentica rabia. Cerca, Lois Lane sólo podía mirar, muda e impotente, absolutamente superada por los acontecimientos.

La paliza a Lex acabó instantes después con el calvo hecho un guiñapo, la cara amoratada, escupiendo sangre y arrastrándose patéticamente por el piso. Batman se erguía sobre él, agitado y sudando. El hombro herido y vendado bajo el traje le dolía horrores, pero no le importaba. Ya nada le importaba salvo una cosa: _hacer justicia_.

-Maldito miserable – masculló. Se agachó y aferró a Luthor por las solapas de su traje. Lo alzó y lo arrastró hasta el borde de la cornisa, dejándolo suspendido sobre el abismo – Voy a matarte… _¡Vas a morir por lo que hiciste!_

Luthor se las arregló para sonreír. Le faltaban varios dientes y el maquillaje se le había corrido de tal forma que parecía la parodia de un payaso, más que nada.

-Bruce, muchacho… cuento con ello – dijo.

Batman iba a soltarlo. Pero entonces, Lois intervino:

-¡No!

-¿No? – el encapuchado la miró, perplejo.

-No – insistió Lois – No puedes hacer eso, Bruce. ¡Esto no puede terminar así! Con más muerte y violencia. No.

-Después de lo que hizo… después de las vidas que cegó… _¿Quieres que lo deje libre? ¿Qué lo deje vivo?_

-Vivo, sí. Libre, no. Después de esta noche, Luthor mismo está terminado. Ni sus mejores abogados podrán sacarlo de esta. Ira a la cárcel y de por vida. Te lo garantizo.

-Lois, ambos sabemos que no es verdad – replicó el Señor de la Noche – ¡Tipos como él siempre encuentran la forma de burlarse de la justicia! Pero no de mí. Yo voy a terminar con esto de una vez, para siempre.

-¡Si sueltas a ese hombre y lo matas, ya no importara nada! ¡Batman será igual o peor que sus enemigos! No habrá diferencia alguna entre ellos y tú…

-Yo no soy como ellos. ¡Yo imparto justicia!

Lois se le acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Entonces, has justicia, Bruce – dijo – No lo mates. Déjaselo a la policía.

Hubo un momento de tensión. Parecía que el desenlace iba a ser fatal… sin embargo, no lo fue. Batman arrojó a Luthor, pero no al vacío sino al piso de la terraza.

-No… No… _¡No!_ – masculló Lex – ¡Se supone que me matarías! ¡Se supone que tus manos iban a mancharse de sangre! ¡Tú no eres un héroe! ¡Tú no eres Superman!

-No – el Hombre-Murciélago le dio la espalda – No soy Superman. Él sigue siendo mejor que yo. Lo será siempre. Eso me queda claro.

-¡Te hundiré, Bruce! ¿Me oyes? _¡Vas a arrepentirte de esto!_ ¡Todo el mundo sabrá que Batman y tú son la misma persona!

-¿Y quién va a creerle a un tipo desequilibrado mentalmente, acusado de multihomicidio y terrorismo? – intervino Lois – Acéptalo, Lex. Has perdido. Para siempre.

Luthor se calló. Un instante después, sonreía.

-No. Yo no voy a ir preso, querida Lois. Tú misma lo has dicho… estoy desequilibrado mentalmente. Cualquier pericia psiquiátrica te lo dirá. _¡Nunca podrán encerrarme en una cárcel!_

-Tal vez. Pero con suerte, iras a parar a Arkham – le espetó Batman – Y, ¿adivina quién te espera allí? Sí. El verdadero Joker. Y, créeme, lo conozco bastante como para saber que las copias y las burdas imitaciones de él no le causan _ninguna_ gracia. Pregúntaselo a Heath Ledger si no me crees.

-Ese actor… se suicidó.

-Es lo que la Prensa y el público en general piensan. La verdad es otra. Tranquilo, el Joker te dirá cómo lo hizo, cuando tú y él coincidan en una bonita celda acolchada en Arkham.

Luthor palideció.

-Dios… mío…

Batman tomó a Lois en brazos. Activó los cohetes de sus botas y se elevaron en el aire, marchándose.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 12**

 **ESPERANZA DE UN FUTURO MEJOR**

 **Un mes después…**

 **Edificio Wayne.**

Bruce observaba el horizonte de Metrópolis a través de la ventana de su penthouse mientras se bebía un Martini. Con una mirada triste, veía cómo la ciudad era reconstruida poco a poco, gracias a los beneficios obtenidos por los generosos donativos de su empresa y la mano de obra contratada para la ocasión.

Como el ave Fénix, Metrópolis renacía de sus cenizas y tenía la posibilidad de alzarse, soberbia y majestuosa, una vez más.

-Disculpe, señor – lo interrumpió Alfred – Tiene visita. La señorita Lane.

-Hazla pasar, por favor – dijo, sin dejar de observar el trabajo de las grúas y los obreros entre los armazones de los edificios vecinos.

Lois ingresó un momento después y se unió a él en la contemplación panorámica.

-La verdad, es que nunca sabremos como agradecerte lo que has hecho por nosotros, Bruce – dijo ella – Este programa de reconstrucción nunca hubiera sido posible sin tu aporte…

-Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, Lois – el millonario sonrió, triste, mientras bebía otro trago de su Martini – Aunque sigue siendo poca cosa. Puedo hacer que casas y edificios sean reconstruidos y hasta mejorados, pero no puedo devolverles la vida a quienes la perdieron tras la masacre de Luthor.

-Es lógico, Bruce. Tú no eres Dios. Deja de torturarte con semejantes pensamientos.

-Tampoco soy Superman, Lois, no nos engañemos – meneó la cabeza – Nunca seré ni la mitad de lo que Clark fue – hizo una pausa. Se acabó su bebida – A propósito, sé que te lo he dicho ya varias veces en este tiempo, pero gracias por conservar el secreto de mi doble identidad y no publicarla en el _Planet_.

-Faltaba más. Como tú bien dices, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Clark me confesó en su momento la suya y también la guardé. Puedes quedarte tranquilo: _esta información vivirá y morirá conmigo_.

-Sí, bueno. También es una suerte que en su estadía perpetua en Arkham, Luthor decidiera callarla. Pese a su amenaza de hacerla pública, optó por el silencio allá en la celda acolchada en la que se encuentra y con la camisa de fuerza puesta.

-Me pregunto qué lo habrá persuadido a no decir nada – Lois sonrió, maliciosa.

-Pues… imagínate la perspectiva de compartir la celda o con el Joker (como yo le dije que podría pasarle) o con tipos más rudos y duros, como Bane. Al calvo le conviene ir con pies de plomo ahí dentro, si quiere conservar la cabeza en su lugar sobre los hombros.

Silencio. Lois y él se miraron a los ojos, directamente.

-¿Lo extrañas? – le preguntó Bruce, de repente.

-Ahora, muy seguido – confesó Lois – Cuando recién me dejó, estaba muy enojada con él. Pero se me ha pasado y, con el tiempo transcurrido, aprendí a verlo desde otra perspectiva.

-Entiendo.

-¿Tú lo extrañas?

-También. Era un gran amigo, el mejor de todos nosotros. No habrá nunca otro como él.

-Pero nos dejó… se fue, se marchó.

-Sí, pero volverá. Tiene que volver.

-¿Lo crees, Bruce? ¿De veras lo crees?

-Antes, tenía dudas. Ahora, tengo certezas. _Él volverá, Lois_. Este es su hogar, esta es su casa. La echará de menos en algún momento y volverá.

-Ojala – Lois asintió, mirando al horizonte – Y ojala que sea pronto. Lo necesitamos. Más que nunca.

-Volverá – repitió Bruce, mientras se servía otro Martini y se unía a Lois en la contemplación del cielo – Tiene que volver. Es muy probable que allá, en la lejana vastedad cósmica en la que se encuentra halle su verdadero destino como protector de nuestro mundo y entonces regrese. Hasta ese momento, hasta que ese día llegue, yo seguiré aquí con ustedes, ayudándolos y cuidando de sus intereses. Tienes mi palabra, Lois: _Batman protegerá a Metrópolis hasta que Clark regrese._

Lois sonrió. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de irse.

-Vuelve a casa, Clark – le susurró Bruce al horizonte – Vuelve pronto. Aquí, todos te estamos esperando y te necesitamos. Vuelve… y llénanos de luz y esperanza.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR**

A decir verdad, esta historia nació como una necesidad de darle un sentido a ciertos asuntos que ocurrieron en mis Fanfics de Superman. Hay dos historias claves para entender la presente narración; la primera se titulaba _"Earth-2"_ (Tierra-2) y la segunda _"Exilio"_. En _"Earth-2"_ , Superman viajaba a un universo alterno similar al suyo pero diferente, donde se encontraba con una versión malévola de sí mismo. Era una versión capaz de cometer las peores atrocidades y a la que únicamente pudo detener matándolo. Este hecho –matar por primera vez a un enemigo casi a sangre fría– fue demasiado para la psiquis y la tranquilidad de espíritu de Kal-El, por lo que en la siguiente historia, _"Exilio"_ , el superhéroe decide abandonar la Tierra a bordo de una nave espacial, en la típica búsqueda por la redención en la que se embarcan personajes como él en los peores momentos (je).

La partida de Superman trajo aparejado algunos problemas. Yo pensaba hacer la continuación de esa saga, pero por cosas de la vida, se truncó. Paralelamente, estaba trabajando en un fanfic de Supergirl, la prima de nuestro héroe. Como movida desesperada –manotazos de ahogado de escritor solitario, supongo; sería diferente si trabajara en historias en conjunto con otro autor. Para mí, sería más fácil y un disfrute. De momento, no se ha dado– hice que el personaje de Kara sufriera una suerte de _evolución mental forzosa_ para que, en ausencia de su primo, pudiera ocupar el manto. La idea era que Kara quedaba en lugar de Superman, ayudada por Superboy para combatir el crimen y la maldad en Metrópolis.

Evidentemente, la idea no me satisfizo y luego de darle vueltas al asunto durante _mucho_ tiempo, di con una solución alternativa satisfactoria: _que sea Batman quien se hiciera cargo de mantener la paz y el orden en ausencia del Hombre de Acero, con todo lo que eso conllevaba._ Obviamente, debía mudar entonces al Hombre-Murciélago a Metrópolis para ponerlo a trabajar en ello. De paso, tuve que sacarme de encima el lastre que supuso Supergirl y Superboy –un poco a las apuradas, lo sé–. Nadie se creería que Batman se mudara a Metrópolis si no fuera estrictamente necesario. La ausencia también de Kara y Superboy han convertido a la ciudad en un hervidero de criminales en los años siguientes –no se especifica _cuantos_ años han pasado desde que el Súper se marchó, pero han sido _unos cuantos_ – que sólo el Señor de la Noche puede combatir.

El resto, fue coser y cantar. Con la mudanza del Caballero de la Noche, podía explorar el mundo de Superman _SIN_ Superman. ¿Qué había sido de Lois, Perry, Luthor, etc? No es que aparezcan _todos_ , pero si aparecen los principales…

Lois está todavía dolida por la partida de Clark. Él le contó en _"Exilio"_ los motivos de por qué se iba y le pidió comprensión. Ellos estaban teniendo algo en cuanto a pareja sentimental que este asunto truncó totalmente. Los años han pasado, pero a Lois todavía le duele su partida. Muchísimo. Aunque, como se ha podido ver, ahora lo ve todo desde _otra perspectiva_.

Al que la partida del Hombre de Acero afectó –y mucho– fue a su archienemigo. Si bien Lex Luthor vio aumentada su fortuna y las posibilidades de hacer sus maldades sin que nadie lo detenga se multiplicaron, la ida del que era _"su objetivo a vencer"_ fue un derechazo a su psiquis. En esta historia, quería dejar patente hasta qué grado degeneró la mente de Luthor por culpa de esta ausencia, demostrando aquello de _"son opuestos, pero uno no puede vivir sin el otro"_. Que Lex aparezca _"Jokerizado"_ en este relato es un homenaje al Elseworld _"Balas Rasantes"_ , donde pasaba algo similar. Y también un hecho construido a propósito para ponerlo de antagonista de Batman –todo el mundo sabe que el antagonista de Batman _por excelencia_ es el Joker. De momento, el payaso se encuentra tras las rejas en Arkham, así que Luthor bien pudo suplantarlo un ratito–.

Poco más me queda para agregar, salvo que lo que Batman le dice a Lex antes del desenlace –esa charla sobre el verdadero Joker siendo la causa de la muerte del actor Heath Ledger, quien personificara en la vida real al payaso criminal en el cine– es, por supuesto, una suerte de chiste. Sip, de humor negro, es verdad. La triste realidad es que Ledger se suicidó de una sobredosis de medicamentos, pero uno de sus últimos papeles fue –justamente, el que le dio un Oscar post-mortem– el del Joker.

Como dato extra –y ya finalizamos con este postfacio bastante largo– decir que el año pasado, cerca de estas fechas, me hallaba escribiendo el que sería mi primer relato basado en Batman. El recuerdo especial me viene por el simple hecho de que mi padre falleció por esos días, víctima del cáncer, esa maldita enfermedad de la que todavía no hay cura. Cosas de la vida, mi primer fic de Batman quedó dedicado a él y ahora estoy terminando de escribir este en fechas cercanas al aniversario de su partida. **Vaya entonces este nuevo homenaje a mi querido padre, Juan Carlos Bravo, a quien junto con mi madre, le debo la vida y el alma.**

Saludos a todos, gente. Nos leemos en la próxima historia, si Dios quiere.

FEDERICO H. BRAVO

 _Buenos Aires, Argentina._

 _30 de Marzo de 2016._


End file.
